


Bonjour

by Maxyfairy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxyfairy/pseuds/Maxyfairy
Summary: Miz Cracker wins her first challenge in Allstars 5.This is a freeform on the 4th Untucked episode.
Relationships: Aquaria/Miz Cracker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Bonjour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first fanfic that I'll be posting. English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes (grammar or so) or something doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> This fanfic is based on a dream/vision I had a few days ago and I thought you might enjoy it.

"Miz Cracker you are the top Allstar of the week." Rupaul declared. Crackers eyes went wide with suprise. "

Thank you." She said and bowed a little. Ru than named Mayhem and India the Bottom2 of the week. The others are safe. They all left the stage to join the other two in the Untuckedlounge. 

"You won?" Shea immediately asked Cracker and gestured that she should sit next to her. "I won" she confirmed with a nod "and now I have to talk to two people, who I thought killed it." She looked frustrated.

Before Mayhem or India could pledge their cases to her, a big screen was brought in. 

"Uhh someone is going to get a personal message." Blair said excitedly. The girls began to look around to the others and were wondering who would get the first massage. 

The screen began to flimmer and a person began to speak. 

"Bonjour!" The group went silent.

"Is that really who I think it is?" Mayhem asked. The video continues and revealed the winner of season 10, but out of drag. 

"Hey Babe!" Yaws hit the floor and brows were raised. "I'm so proud of you. You're so strong and so kind. You are loved, even if you don't realise how much. I love you so much and I miss you even more. It's so empty and boring without you and your big personality here. Bring home the crown Babe. See you soon." Aquaria blew a kiss and winked. Than the screen went black. The group was silent. No one really knew what to say. All eyes, except Shea's, looked at Cracker. "Well, I didn't expected that." Juju was the first to speak. "So Aquaria and?" Shea asked oblivious, only than seeing the silent tears that run down Crackers face. "Hey Cracks, everything okay?" Shea asked and pulled her in a hug. They were all shocked to see her cry. Normally she reacted to everything with laughter and handclapping or just neutral, so that no one could see any emotion. 

"I miss you too." She whispered between small sobs. Shea hugged her tighter.

"Here dry your eyes honey." Alexis handed her a tissue and she began to dry her eyes. "Better?" Shea asked. A small nod from Cracker. She let Cracker out of the hug and took her hand. 

"Now spill the tea sis" Mayhem demanded. "What do you want to know?" She looked down, but was ready to answer all the others questions. "Since when are you and Miss Aquaria a thing?" Juju wanted to know. 

"Well. It all began when we filmed season 10. After the tension faded we began to talk again and we became friends again. Best friends even. After the filming ended we hung out all the time and he crashed at my place a lot. I slowly began to develop feelings and never dreamed that he felt the same. One night after a show we did, he kissed me. We talked a lot that night and are going strong since then." She smiled fondly. 

-

_What idiots they were before. First they were friends, than came the comparison twin drama which separates them and than the comments from the other queens on the first episode of season 10. He never imagined that they could be friends again, more than friends to be exact. With Gio he is happy and misses him so much. It is kind of ridiculous how much he missed him._

_When they began to get closer again, in and out of drag, he somewhat yearned to be near Gio, missed his presence. With the younger man he felt wanted and he could just be himself, just be Max. It's rare that he had such a strong connection with someone. As he began to accept that he had feelings for Gio, he almost had a mental breakdown and didn't know what to do. The age gap scared him. Gio acted more mature, that is true, but still 12 years are a lot. Max was so anxious to tell Gio how he felt, so he decided to push his feelings back and enjoy the friendship they had, not wanting to ruin everything with his stupid crush. One evening when they had a gig together. First it was Gio who went on the stage and then Max. When they finished the show they sat at the bar and just talked for hours. Gio was a bit quieter than usual, but Max didn't really seemed to notice it. As they began to stand up to head to Max's place, Gio cupped the older ones face and pressed their lips together. Max was shocked, but began to softly kiss back. When they pulled apart both men had a smile on their faces. They walked hand in hand to Max's apartment. In the apartment they sat on the bed, Max in Gios arms and they spoke about the kiss, their feelings and what is going to happen in the future. They decided to keep their relationship a secret to protect themselves from the media and the comments from the other queens. They didn't told their friends, but they suspect that they know, so they didn't mentioned it. Now they are two years together and lived together. The decision to come out as a couple when Max was at dragrace was well thought through and the time seemed perfect_.

-

The massage made Crackers day even sweeter and she couldn't wait to be in his arms again. But first she had a lipsync to slay and the crown to win. 

"I believe I have to talk to the Bottom2 now." Cracker sights and clapped her hands. That broke the bubble they all were in just a few seconds ago. She stood up and made a gesture to Mayhem and India that one of them should follow her and sit down with her.

"But what about the ring though?" Juju asked the remaining queens.


End file.
